


Number Five (oneshots + preferences)

by fuckfacerichie



Series: Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckfacerichie/pseuds/fuckfacerichie
Summary: Number Five Hargreeves (Headcanons + preferences + oneshots)





	Number Five (oneshots + preferences)

“I don’t remember! Five, I don’t!” Y/n sobbed, grabbing ahold of his hand. “I-I’m sorry.” Y/n looked up at Five, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Five shook his head and stared at the closed door. “Five… Please look at me.” Five shook his head. He met her eyes for a moment, but couldn’t feel the same warmth and excitement they used to share. His fingers slowly untwined themselves from her grip. It was over. Everything they shared together was gone. No more kisses, laughs, or long talks. It was all gone because she couldn’t remember the trust they had within each other. All because he couldn’t save her from the tragedy that led her to forget their bond. He was the one to blame, yet he blamed her.

“Why don’t you remember?” His voice was in despair. “How don’t you remember? How don’t you remember the bond that we shared? How don’t you remember the way I would cuddle you when a storm rolled in? Please tell me how you don’t remember!” He was impatient and enraged. She forgot. Nothing else was affected, but this, how could it be? “You’re lying.” He shot up from the wooden seat, making it tip back a bit before falling back into its place. Y/n bit her lip, looking up at him and shaking her head. She didn’t remember _anything_ that they shared. She remembered _everything_ , but the memory of him. “I know there is a memory of me in that thick skull of yours!” Five searched her face for an answer, but there was nothing, but sorrow on her face that left her lips trembling. 

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon <3


End file.
